sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Destiny
My Destiny – temat muzyczny Elise w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Wykonywana jest przez Donnę De Lory. Piosenka opowiada o tym jak jej życie zmieniło się dzięki Sonicowi. Niektóre wersje instrumentalne piosenki można usłyszeć w niektórych częściach gry, takie jak w niektórych częściach ekranu wyboru menu. Akordeonista w Castle Town gra również instrumentalną wersję tego utworu. Tekst piosenki : I remember memories from a long, long time ago : I can hear you calling me, to never let you go : As the sun shines down on me, I hold the key to give : Take hold of my destiny, I may give you life : Can you stay forever more? : Or are you gonna leave from me? : No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you : Just to be with you one more time : A smile will find my way, my love : You've taught me that life can be revived : With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love : I can rule the world, my love! : Can't you see that we can all survive : If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all : Ever since I met you, I want you by my side : Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride : If I ever worry, then I will run to you : You gave me your everything, and my heart can be true : Can you stay forever more? : Or are you gonna leave from me? : No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you : Just to be with you one more time : Stay close to me, my love! : You've taught me that life can be revived : With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love : I can rule the world, my love! : Can't you see that we can all survive : If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all : I will make my way, my love : I know I will never be the same : The cheering of my life, my destiny will never be for your love, you know! : I will rule the world, my love! : Memories of you, my heart will feel : Trusting in your love, peace will come to you and me and the world : Forever more... : The peace will come, my love... Powiązania z postacią * I remember memories from a long, long time ago - Elise pamięta swoją przeszłość. * I can hear you calling me, to never let you go - Elise nigdy nie płakała, albo Iblis uwolnił i zniszczył świat. * Can you stay forever more? Or are you gonna leave from me? - Elise jest zaniepokojna faktem, że Sonic będzie musiał ją pewnego dnia opuścić. * You've taught me that life can be revived, with a smiling face the meaning of my destiny can be changed, for your love. - Sonic symbolicznie przywrócił Elise z powrotem do życia, dając jej prawdziwe szczęście po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca. * I can rule the world, my love! - Elise zostaje księżniczką. * Ever since I met you, I want you by my side - Elise chce, by Sonic zawsze był przy niej * If I ever worry, then I will run to you - Odniesienie do cytatu Sonica "Jeśli masz czas się martwić, zrób to." * Memories of you my hearts' fulfilled - Elise pamięta, jak Sonic pod koniec gry realizuje jej marzenie. * Trusting in your love the peace will come to you, and me, and the world - Elise osiągnęła spokój i cieszy się ze spotkania z Soniciem. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)